Romantic Lore
by Guby-san
Summary: [AU] [Myth References] Ichihime faces an arranged marriage with a handsome individual. 'I don't love him' she said 'Sometimes love can spur from the most bizarre situations'
1. Chapter 1: Adonis

**I don't own Nobunaga the fool.**

* * *

Romantic Lore

Chapter I: Adonis

* * *

_Greek Myth: Adonis was a beautiful youth beloved by Aphrodite and Persephone. Aphrodite left Adonis in the care of Persephone, who raised him and made him her lover. Aphrodite later demanded the youth for herself, but Persephone was unwilling to abandon him. When a boar killed Adonis, both Persephone and Aphrodite claimed him. Zeus solved the affair by resurrecting him and dividing six months to each woman every year._

* * *

"Father, I do not understand the reasons of why you are doing this." Ichihime said quite affected by the news given by her father.

"I understand that this might sound outdated in today's society. However, I would rather that my only daughter is to be united in an arranged marriage with guaranteed stability and a good name, than have you wed some man of this vandalized society." Her father explained with a monotonous tone not letting any feelings affect his reasoning. "You are well aware that by the time you are twenty five, there will be almost no available man because most would be probably divorced or with children."

"I don't know this man, father, and I—" _'like Mitsuhide-san'_ she wanted to add but could not.

"You don't have to worry about it, darling. He is an incredible man, I can blindly assure you that. He comes from a wealthy family; however, his character and knowledge far outweighs the power of his last name. As a matter of fact, I have scheduled a meeting in the teahouse so you can properly meet him." Nobuhide finished.

"How can I marry someone if I do not love him…" she said disheartened.

"This is a great opportunity for the Oda clan… If you ask me, sometimes love can spur from the most bizarre situations…In any case, you are dismissed, please do get ready for the meeting in two days. Go to sleep, tomorrow you start classes."

"Yes father," she sighed as she went back to her room, a bit teary eyed.

But no tears will be shed in front of anyone.

* * *

Oda Ichihime was currently a third year high school student in the prestigious school of Owari. She was known as the flower princess, for she always portrayed the most superb results of etiquette classes and polite decorum. Ichihime was not only proper and deferential, but also benevolent and physically ravishing.

Today, she seemed like she was in another world as she thought about the arranged marriage situation that was decided by her father. Tomorrow she would have to meet that man.

'_Who is that guy? What does he do for a living? Will he be respectful? How old is he? What about Mitsuhide-senpai? What—'_

"Ichihime…Ichihime!" ChaCha called her many times before trying to catch her attention by waving a hand in front of her face.

Ichihime came back from her daydreaming world a little bit surprised that she was there for minutes. "Y— Yes, I am sorry ChaCha," she answered.

ChaCha was surprised by Ichihime's attitude but considered it very rude to inquire any further. Ichihime was not the kind of person who would talk about her problems that much. Thus, ChaCha decided to just dismiss it and diverge the topic. "I know you might be thinking about your crush," she snickered, "But listen, there is some news!"

"What happened?" she answered a little bit surprised by the upbeat tone of her friend.

"Well you see, we might have a new history teacher this year!" ChaCha said.

"People are saying that Da Vinci-sensei went back to Italy to teach at university level. Others said he finally decided to tie the knot," Gou complemented ChaCha's statement.

Da Vinci had been their history teacher for the past two years. He was a man full of knowledge and creativity prowess. He tended to paint a lot and play with his tarot cards...

Well, a new history teacher? She sure hoped that she was just as good as Da Vinci.

"Well there is also some other news," ChaCha continued fidgeting a lot. It sure seemed like the second announcement far outweighed the importance of the first one. "Mitsuhide-san will be in our room, which is amazing because there will be candy eye provided for the entire year!"

"Also, we will not only have the beauties, but the most intelligent people in the same classroom!" Gou finished.

Suddenly the door opened and Mitsuhide entered the room attracting the attention of all the girls including Ichihime herself. If Ichihime was the flower princess, then Mitsuhide was the ice prince. Even though everyone thought they would make a good and beautiful couple, it sometimes seemed like a one sided romantic interest.

Mitsuhide was the indifferent one.

"Oda-san," he greeted and sat at Ichihime's right.

"Good Morning Mitsuhide," she blushed and smiled at him.

* * *

"Ichihime, will you meet your husband dressed in your high school clothes? We can always go back home so you can properly change and cause a good impression," Nobuhide suggested as she saw her daughter dressed in her uniform whilst she was sitting next to him.

"I wanted to make a good impression by being punctual, and I believe that if the man is as polite as you deem him to be this will be no problem," she said closing her eyes in a manner of waiting for that 'man'.

"Well surely Oda-san, I find no problem with your attire," a man responded as he entered the room in the teahouse designated to their meeting. "As a matter of fact, I far more appreciate punctuality that misplaced vanity," he smiled.

Oda Ichihime, with already low spirits before the meeting, raised her head to meet up with the eyes of that man. That man was handsome, very much so. He was tall and although he was slim, he sure was fit. His hair was marble white and a bit long for guy's standards. He had sapphire-colored eyes, beautiful eyes. She could not help but quietly stare at him, with a faint blush, not offering any kind of response. She was mesmerized to say the least.

'_An Adonis?'_

"It is nice to finally meet you Gaius Julius Caesar. Please do refrain in addressing my daughter as Oda-san. I am also Oda-san," he said as he rose up to properly greet the man and give him a handshake.

"Then, how should I address your daughter?" he said as he gave his future father-in-law a handshake to then sit down in the other side of the table.

"Ichihime will be good, after all you will be marrying soon." Nobuhide smiled.

"I am sorry but I cannot address her that way, it would be very imposing coming from me. Japanese culture considers name addressing a very intimidate matter. As for now, I am but a mere stranger. I do request, however, to be referred as Caesar if you do not mind," he said as he looked at the beautiful woman he had in front of him.

"Of course. Well, I will just let you two get acquainted with each other. I will be in another room. Until next time Caesar-san. Please great your parents for me whenever you can," Nobuhide said as he stood up from his place.

"Will do," he nodded.

The waitress arrived short after taking the order and catching a glance of the handsome individual that sat in front of a beautiful girl. She ordered a chamomile tea; he, a black vanilla one.

They did not wait for a long time before their tea was served, the few minutes that they waited they engaged in a battle of stares. They were examinating each other, she looking for buts; he, looked for poetic phrases to go with her beauty. The waitress brought the cups which were white and with hot steam over them. He stopped looking at the woman in from of him to examine his tea; he touched the cup gently before raising it so he could drink it. For Ichihime, it was incredible, that such a common act could make him look more handsome than he already was.

"Oda-san, I cannot help to see you are still in high school," he interrupted her train of though "What year are you?"

"I am in third year. It is my last year as a student. Are you in university?"

"I finished university two years ago. I am a working man," he answered taking a sip of his tea.

"How old are you?" Ichihime drifted her eyes from the gorgeous men to the tea that laid untouched in front of her.

"How old do you think I am?" he looked at her with a small smirk.

"It is impolite to answer with a question, Caesar-san." she huffed.

"You might as well take a guess Oda-san," he challenged.

"Twenty? Twenty-five? I wouldn't know you look so young yet matur—" she stopped as she realized what she had just said.

"Well, I am flattered to be called mature by such a beautiful lady," he smirked again as she saw her blush "You were on the right track though, twenty-three. I am guessing you are seventeen?" he asked.

"Almost," she said as she still recovered from begin called beautiful. This man could somehow get in her nerves. _'An infuriating Adonis? That sounded right. He did look like a womanizer.'_

"What is occupying your mind, Oda-san?" he looked at her, as she seemed to be deep in thought.

"It is just… I will be frank but I am sure that you are quite aware of your appearance," she started.

"Yes, I am," he smiled at her.

"I was just thinking that some women might consider you an Adonis," she finished trying to hide the blushed by making herself look serious.

"An Adonis?" he laughed. "Well I hope that you are not wishing me such a tragic fate my lady. Will you be both my Persephone and my Aphrodite? I can only be devoted to one woman," he teased and as he saw her blushing and conflicted. He continued "But if you are referring to my appearance only, if you are included in that 'some women' category I am flattered." He smiled at her.

'_Oh so he knows about that myth,'_ she felt embarrassed and then she seriously blushed. This guy… He made her feel so flustered that it was ridiculous.

"Oda-san, I wish I could stay a bit longer, but I fear that I am too tired. You see, I just came to Japan and I am being affected by a minor jetlag. Of course, I would like to keep talking to such a beautiful woman, but I rather we do so in another time and under our conditions," he smiled and they both stood up. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "I am sure we will meet soon enough," he chuckled.

She stood there, static as she saw her soon-to-be-husband, now with a name and with a face going through the door of the teahouse.

For her, an arranged marriage now seemed like such a preposterous suggestion.

* * *

There was some sore of ruckus, a clear wide spread commotion affecting the girl population of the school. It was confusing, Mitsuhide could cause that same reaction, and so did her brother back when he studied there, but generally it was not something that big. She entered her home room and she still could not understand.

Suddenly, that man entered.

"My name is Gaius Julius Caesar, and I will be both your history and homeroom teacher this year." He said as he wrote his name in the whiteboard, "Any questions?"

All the girls in the room figuratively died on spot as they saw such beautiful foreign specimen in front of them. The girls did not even seem to hide their cheerfulness and lack of hormone control. Except for one, Oda Ichihime.

'_I am sure we will meet soon enough… That's what he meant. He knew! He didn't say anything, but he knew. He is smirking now!' _

"Can we address you as Julius?_"_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Do you have a girlfriend?"_

All the girls seemed to join the ruckus of sputtering unneeded questions. Even some of the guys asked him whether he belonged to some sport, out of mere curiosity.

"Well, I would appreciate if everyone would be silent so I can answer those questions," he politely asked and everyone shut up to listen. "Although I consider these questions falling deep into the personal category, they will be answered. But do refrain to do them in the future," he continued. "You may not address me as Julius, hierarchically speaking is proper you call me Caesar-sensei. I am twenty-three years old. My sport is fencing, and regarding my relationship status," he looked around the room lingering for more seconds on a certain beauty, "I am already devoted to a beautiful woman that I have yet to woe," he smiled at Ichihime who was blushing more that she had the day before.

_'How dare he?' _Ichihime thought.

That made the girls so crestfallen, and the boys happy because they did not have to fight against such a perfect person.

"According to the program, we will start with the history of …" Caesar continued speaking already teaching the class.

Ichihime continued blushing. She was so distracted that she ignored the eyes of the classmate sitting to her right that seemed to already hate the new rival.

* * *

**Guess who is writing an AU?**

**I have a passion for historical myths, and I decided that most of the chapters would represent a particular myth as a theme.**

**I will try to keep the character in place, but you guys know how hard it is to do it in an AU setting haha.**

**By the way, this has been bothering a while but does someone know if Caesar is the stabbed Caesar or the adopted Gaius Octavius who changed his name to Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus? OTL Since you know Brutus did not kill him.**

**Anyways I hope that you like it so far so please do review! In multi chapters I need reviews to survive haha.**


	2. Chapter 2: Midas Touch

**I don't own Nobunaga the fool**

* * *

Romantic Lore

Chapter 2: Midas Touch

* * *

_Greek Myth: As a token of gratitude for finding one of his followers, the god of wine rewards King Midas by offering to grant him a single wish. He __wishes that everything he touched would turn into gold. However, he soon realises that he could not eat, drink, or even hug his daughter. Wisely, he rescinds his wish, and by immersing himself in the river Pactolus, lost the "golden touch"._

* * *

At some point in the day, Ichihime had successfully managed to silence her vociferous running mind to be able to find some peace. After all, she needed to pay attention to the teacher in front of her who carefully explained the different utilities of an array of calculus equations. She had no time to be thinking about troublesome individuals who managed, in less than a week, to change all the course of her life.

One week ago she did not know about the arranged marriage, Caesar or the fact that she would have to see Caesar everyday -twice a day- from now on.

Suddenly, the bells announced that the educational day was over. Ichihime was aware that something had to be done regarding the imminent mess that she had indirectly gotten involved into. It was not a situation of let's-just-wait-for-tomorrow-and-see-what-happens or let-fate-decide-its-course.

This situation had to be cleared out. Limits had to be established.

_Today._

She bid farewell to her friends, gave a polite nod to Mitsuhide and directly headed to Caesar's preparing room.

The sound of her shoes clashing with the floor totally overwhelmed the already empty hallways. All students completely abandoned the buildings for the sake of other interests, as for this week - and this week only- they were all club less.

Teachers were no different. Unbeknownst to many, or just simply ignored, they all had a life. They wholeheartedly preferred to "plan" lessons outside of their building provided they could.

Caesar was different. He had been different all along. Certainly his looks were quite unique around the world, and the fact that he always had something to say was also weird.

Caesar's behaviors were different all the time, like if he knew what would happen in the future and he would act accordingly to his desired path. Ichihime always believed that it was weird for a man like Caesar to be working as a teacher. As a detective or as a profiler, he would probably have an easier life, economically speaking.

"Caesar-sensei," she entered his room and closed the door behind her.

"Oda-san," he smirked when he listened to her voice and turned back to see her. "It might be improper for you to close the door, don't you think?" he took off his reading glasses.

She started blushing and just looked at the door and back at him. "You wouldn't—"

"I wouldn't, but I am sure others would," he interrupted her to finish.

Ignoring the path that this conversation hd taken, she started to state her reasonings."Caesar-san, you knew didn't you? That you would be my teacher! Didn't you think about perhaps enlightening me about it before surprising me?"

"But if I had told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise," he smirked. "I am afraid that I cannot quite comprehend what is it that is bothering you so much, my lady."

"My lady? Don't say that here!" She tried to silence him and look everywhere believing that someone might listening. Of course, she later remembered that they were both alone.

"May I say it somewhere else?"

She looked at him with eyes full of anger "Please Caesar-san! Be serious about our predicaments… It was bizarre enough with our age difference and now in this relationship it could be bad for your career and —"

Caesar stood up from his place and got closer to her. Consequently, she stopped talking and took a big intake of air. He was going forward towards her; she was going backwards away from him. At the end, she was cornered between the man and the wall.

Seeing the conclusion of her position, he smiled and put his hand on her cheek, showing some sort of intimidate touch, to later pinch it.

"What kind of lascivious thoughts run through your mind Oda-san?" He chuckled at her and went back to sit down on top of his desk.

"Lascivious!?" she blushed seriously. "You know that is absolutely not what I mean."

_"Please_ Oda-san, why is this troubling you that much?" he looked at her.

"There has to be rules," she explained.

"Such as? We do not have a clear stated relationship just yet."

"We… are to be married, right? We can start from there… We cannot reveal the nature of our relationship. We can't do anything that states that we have any kind of forbidden relationship."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I am aware that you understand, Caesar-san."

"Are you willing to let me interpret it the way I want? Men can be nefarious individuals. For instance, I believe no love is forbidden," he grinned enjoying silently the disapproval of his soon-to-be wife.

_Love?_

She blushed more again;however, she dismissed the comment. Caesar wanted her to say it, and Ichihime did not have a way around it but to comply with the provocations of the older man. "No kissing, or…anything that goes beyond that." she finished not even directing her eyes to his face. "That is all, I will be leaving now. If you excuse me."

"You may leave," he said trying to suppress his laugh. "Oda-san," he called and she stopped her tracks. "They say that the rule makers are the first ones to break them."

'This man...'

The way Caesar did not seem to even consider the quandaries they were into made her a bit mad. Not wanting to even look at the causes of her present and future frustrations, she left the room closing it with more strength than was needed.

At least she had managed to come to some sort of agreement. They had to be careful.

Something, however, really caught her interest. How come Caesar seemed less bothered that she was when perhaps he could have more problems?

* * *

Ichihime had managed to get little to no sleep that day. She was rewinding in her mind all the answers that she could get from Caesar the day before. It bothered her a little, that she did not have to see the man to be already thinking about him.

She sighted. Heavily. For the hundredth time.

As it was meant to happen at some point, ChaCha entered the room with Gou and silently so did Caesar directly heading to the front desk.

All the girls muttered a protocol good morning that he answered only by acknowledging them. He sat down in his desk, took a book and started reading.

"Ichihime! How are you today? You came to school earlier than most of the times!" ChaCha beamed.

"Yes, I just thought it would be good to come early…" she answered.

"So tell me how is it going with Mitsuhide-san? Did you try to talk to him? Maybe a date?" ChaCha questioned with a flirty look in her eyes.

The girls heard a small chuckle in the end of the room that belonged to their teacher. Gou and ChaCha both quickly dismissed that he had heard their statement because he seemed so focused in the book he was reading. Ichihime's heart stopped for a second thinking of the possibility that he had heard something.

"Please don't say that aloud!" Ichihime retorted, "Someone may hear it next time."

"I am sorry Ichi…" they both said in unison a bit sad.

Some other people started entering the room and sitting on their respective seats. Caesar continued reading, and it seemed that he would not stop until the bell indicated the beginning of class.

"Sensei! What are you reading?" inquired one of the girls in the class full make up and with a very flashy hairstyle.

"Barca-san," he looked up from his book.

"Hannibal is good enough" she winked.

"Barca-san" he emphasized. "I am reading 'King Lear', a Shakespearean novel," he answered.

"A tragedy?" Himiko jumped.

"Oh, yes a very fine one," he replied.

The moment the flower princess heard his voice; she instantaneously paid attention to the direction of it. Caesars voice was like a magnet, and Ichihime was attracted to it.

"Then, what is your favorite tragedy?"

"There are many, literary speaking. However, my 'tragedy' definition is different," he started. "Dying is not a tragedy, it is a natural part of life. What makes a person cherish the things or people he cares, is the fact that they are aware that it is ephemeral," he explained. "That being said, I believe that something like King Midas would be my definition of tragedy," he finished.

"Turning things to gold? It sure sounds like a burden," another student stated while holding a small laugh.

Caesar merely laughed softly, "Oh no, I refer to having the possibility of touching someone you care and who is close to you…yet, you cannot." He finished glancing for seconds to Ichihime. But then he looked back to the girls "I hope that tragedy is the cup of tea for all of you. Machiavelli-sensei told me that you would be reading Hamlet soon."

"Yes, she also gave us this assignment and —"

Ichihime successfully caught the reference to the no skin ship relationship that they had established, albeit not clearly unanimously approved. She could not deny that Caesar had the useful ability to say the right thing at the right moment. To the point, that such comment made her blush like the teenage girl she physically was. She had her heart beating fast because of mere words and a rather quick glance.

"Oda-san," called Mitsuhide.

Ichihime was diverted from eavesdropping the conversation of her teacher and the rest of the female population that she was silently invading, and turned to Mitsuhide "Yes?" she smiled at him.

"Did you already choose your assigned book for foreign language?" Mitsuhide asked warmly looking at her.

"No yet," she said as she arranged a strand of hair that was in her face. "I am thinking about Romeo and Juliette, there must be some recent work that alluded to it." She smiled " I heard is a very romantic book. How about you Mitsuhide-san?"

"Mitsuhide is alright, Oda-san. I am thinking about Julius Caesar…I believe the book itself is quite fitting…" he glanced to his teacher.

"Mitsuhide-san and Brutus-san, would you be so kind to help Machiavelli-sensei bringing the materials for her class today." Caesar interrupted as he read from his cellphone, hinting that he had just received a message. As Mitsuhide got closer to Caesar as he walked towards the door, Caesar said in a rather soft tone so he could be the only one listening, "'Eh tu Brute?' I do believe that's very fitting Mitsuhide-san" he finished.

Mitsuhide gave him a look full of anger, which Caesar naturally dismissed.

Once the two boys exited the room, Caesar grabbed a piece of paper and wrote some words on it. To camouflage his true intentions, he took a book from the big pile on his desk. He pretended there was a need to put it back in the bookshelf at the back of the room. Naturally, his idea was to secretly pass the paper to the beauty without anyone else noticing. No one did.

The only one who could possibly notice had already exited the room.

As Caesar silently executed his plan and Ichihime was able to have the small paper in her hands, she panicked a little. Simultaneously, she hided it so no one else could see it.

The bell rang indicating the beginning of class. As the homeroom teacher, he gave the day's information: news regarding clubs, indications about some activities and lastly took the attendance to leave the room so Machiavelli could give her class.

Ichihime was out of the comfort zone having the paper.

The paper was making the girl unsettled, she knew she could not open it just yet. The anticipation of knowing what was written on it made her hands burn. If she opened it now, she was sure the person behind would read it, so would Mitsuhide with his amazing and trained eyesight. It was to be expected, as he was the star member of the archery team. She waited, and the minutes became years as she hoped that lunch could arrive soon.

The expectancy was killing her, darn that guy…

"Excuse me, may I go to the bathroom sensei?" she solicited to Machiavelli after she had checked her foreign language work for completion.

"You may. You are done for the day." she smiled at her as she politely dismissed her.

She had the piece of paper in her pocket, and she felt like running to the bathroom so she could read it.

Once she was safe in the four-walled room that composed the schools' bathroom she lost no time in taking the paper from his hidden place. She was taken back by Caesar's calligraphy so carefully done, so fancy, and so detailed. She remembers that it only took him seconds to write that piece of paper. How did she know? She could not take out his eyes from him the second Caesar called Mitsuhide.

How can a man write that beautifully?

'Do ut des, tomorrow at the teahouse 1700 hours

If she ever wanted to understand and learn Latin, it would probably be now.

She would wait until she got home to call her brother.

* * *

The day had been equally slow. The petit letter written by her fiancé had somewhat lowered the degrees of anticipation she had. But not quite eliminating them as she still did not understand what the first three words meant.

Already at home, she started dialing a number. Foreign calls were a bit costly, but she really needed to know what the Latin words meant. Pronto. Presto.

"Nobukatsu." She whispered once she heard the sound of someone picking up the phone.

_"Nee-san, you know it is really early in the morning. What happened?"_

"I am sorry I know. I just need to know something and it is imperative that I know now." she responded.

_"I can barely hear you, can you speak a bit louder?"_ his voice sounded a bit raspy, maybe because he had just woken up from his slumber.

"I am sorry," she said speaking a tone louder "… I know that you spend more than three years leaning Latin so, what does 'do ut des' mean?"

_"Oh, are you having some legal problems nee-san,"_ Nobukatsu quickly answered.

"Not exactly, I am just… curious."

_"It means something like 'I give you, so that you may give me' it is like an eye for eye kind of thing…Reciprocity. Yes, that's the word... It is law concept._" He finished.

"Thank you Nobukatsu. Sorry for waking you up."

_"Anytime nee-san. Please say hello to father from me."_ He hanged up the phone.

She looked at her phone.

_'I give you, so that you may give me. What is that supposed to mean?'_

Whatever it was, she was sure to know tomorrow. Curiosity, will probably give her a sleepless night.

Again.

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews so far! They are all food for the soul :)

Well, I hope you liked it. Still doing some planning about what will happen in the future. Some situations this week although negative, sort of helped.

It is actually so fun to do an AU, but it is not that fun to keep the in character. haha. I just love Caesar when he is being sassy.

Thanks for reading and please do review.


	3. Chapter 3: Icarus

**I don't own Nobunaga the fool.**

* * *

Romantic Lore

Chapter 3: Icarus

* * *

_Latin Myth: King Minos of Crete had imprisoned Daedalus within the walls of his own invention, the Labyrinth. He made two pairs of wings by adhering feathers to a wooden frame with wax. Giving one pair to his son, Icarus, he cautioned him that flying too near the sun would cause the wax to melt. But Icarus became ecstatic with the ability to fly and forgot his father's warning. The feathers came loose and Icarus plunged to his death in the sea._

* * *

Ichihime had been correct. I was a sleepless night as she had predicted.

Because of her all-nighter, Ichihime had been constantly yawning and closing her eyes. There was nothing particularly exciting in the class day. Apart from a petty, simple, and short conversation with Mitsuhide, there was nothing particularly worthy to point out.

Except of course, the highlight of the day for every student, the history class.

It was that time of the day again, when she could listen to his melodic voice explaining the developments of the civilizations that had once habited the world.

"Sumerian civilization rose in the southern part of Mesopotamia." Caesar lectured and everyone, both boys and girls, were paying attention. "In addition to successful agriculture and river management, the Sumerians developed a form of writing known as cuneiform…"

Undoubtedly, his voice was melodic, she was entranced by it and so were the rest of her classmates.

Somewhere along the explanation of noteworthy characteristics of Mesopotamia, her mind drifted to another world remembering that she had a scheduled 'meeting' with her 'teacher'.

Once she remembered that, time seemed to go even slower than it already was.

She could not wait for the end of the day.

Chronos was probably having fun with her desperation.

* * *

The first time she had visited the teahouse she had been really nervous. Perhaps that anxiousness had gotten the best of her to the point that she had not been aware of the unique and appealing sight that teahouse was. Its atmosphere was tranquil and serene. Truthfully, amidst the various buildings in the Owari prefecture, the teahouse was far more enchanting.

In a way, the teahouse seemed like a haven for the past, where time seemed to stop.

She entered the place silently, and she was immediately greeted by one of the major waitresses using a kimono with a simple flower pattern. The woman simply told Ichihime to follow her lead.

"Excuse me! I have not even —" she said.

"I remember your boyfriend and you from last time," the lady responded.

Ichihime blushed a bit at the statement. "We aren't —"

"You two were quite a sight. He seemed like he was waiting for you. Do excuse me if I deliberately added two and two." she smiled.

Ichihime was speechless so she decided to just nod as a light rose painted her cheeks.

Once she entered the room that the waitress had indicated, she could not help but be surprised at how much Caesar seemed to be a perfect fit for that place. He looked perfect with his casual clothes, black pants and a long sleeve cotton shirt, and the tea that was surely still hot just inches away from the novel he was reading. Ichihime was bewildered by the sight of the man that outstood from the already beautiful panorama.

She did not want to interrupt Caesar. So she quietly entered the room, and sat down in front of him. Just like the first time they had met.

Caesar was the type of avid reader, who once immersed in the contents of a book, would let go the grasp of reality. He did not seem to notice the arrival of his lady.

After a fifteen minutes, Ichihime decided to speak up. "_Do ut des?_"

Caesar was surprised for a fraction of a second, a heartbeat. Genuinely interrupted by the young girl in front of him, he marked the place were he left off by slightly folding the corner of the page he was reading seconds ago.

He closed his book, and took off his reading glasses.

"Reciprocity, but you already know that." he looked at her with his sapphire colored eyes.

"I asked around. I was curious."

"So, tell me what about Mitsuhide, Oda-san?"

At the sound of that name coming out of his mouth, she believed that her heart had stopped for a second. "Mitsuhide…?"

"I am curious. So I am asking around" he smirked. "What do you like about him?"

"I—"

His question was clearly unexpected. As she evaluated the proper things to answer, what she should or should not say, a confusion was created in the back of her mind. She was feeling nervous that what her mind could compose would lead to some misunderstandings. Had it been someone else she would probably voice out her interest for Mitsuhide.

Interest? Had it not been crush? _Been_?

There was hesitation going on in her mind, as there was a lack of words and coherent sentences. Saying Mitsuhide was a crush, just did not fit at all. It even felt like lying.

And more importantly, she was even more surprised to discover that she really had not be thinking about Mitsuhide for the past days.

"Well, I am surely jesting, do not look so troubled," he laughed although he was a bit jealous. "Anyways, I am abiding to some of your rules so I thought it was fair for you to abide to some others. People say relationships are built upon the sacrifices of each other."

"Rules?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Yes," he sipped his tea. "The possibility of having your number." he smiled.

"My number?"

* * *

Once cellphones had revolutionized the world and had greatly impacted the life of almost all teenagers, Nobuhide had decided not to give one to his daughter because he was convinced technology was just a way of making fast money. He believe that new buying cellphones was the newest type of vice. After all, new cellphones were manufactured religiously, urging people to buy them recurrently.

Therefore, it was years later that his oldest son, Nobunaga, decided to give to his sister a cellphone for her sixteenth birthday. It was really not big deal; the cellphone was not passé at all, it was rather high-tech and very feminine.

The problem was that the owner did not seem to bond with the cellphone like other teenagers did with theirs.

She was by no means dependent on the new piece of metal that she carried around with her from then onwards. In fact, more often than not, Ichihime seemed to forget that she even had a cellphone to begin with. Most of the times, she left it at home, uncharged and, had it not been because she liked clean things, it would have probably gathered dust.

Ichihime's friends were mad at her all the time. They demanded her to answer the infamous cellphone, their messages and to even call them once in a while. However, no matter how often they asked her to do so, their pleas felt on deaf ears. The cellphone was treasured like a relic, and she only used it for emergencies.

Nobunaga was sure that it was their father's fault, as he had never given a cellphone to Ichi. Maybe she was so uninterested because she had received her first cellphone at the age when everyone was probably having their tenth.

However, after her quasi-date with Caesar, she did a complete one hundred and eighty degrees turn. Unconsciously, she now charged her phone and carried it with her everyday.

She now answered her phone and her messages.

It had been almost two weeks since the new custom began. Of course, she would not admit to herself that the genesis of such new habit had been him. Now, she was waiting for his call, or his message, whichever, that she had yet to receive.

Their meeting had been two weeks ago.

It was late already, and after she got her things ready for tomorrow, she went to bed closing her eyes and hugging a pillow.

Ichihime was thinking about Caesar. Even after two entire weeks, she still thought about the little rendezvous they had. Their conversation was still fresh in her memories.

"_Yes, your number," he smiled at her. "You may give it to me as I walk you home, I took more of your time than expected," he stood up from his place in the teahouse table._

"_Walk me home?" she asked puzzled. _

_"It would be improper to leave such a beautiful lady alone." _

_"Please don't say such things deliberately." _

_"What is the problem to referring to beautiful people or things as beautiful? By the way, the clothes you are wearing today… they suit you," he admired her._

She could not help to hug her pillow tighter.

It was unbelievable that, once the gates of her memories were opened, the recollections of her moments with him just filled her mind and it was hard to simply stop thinking about him.

* * *

The following school day was just as dull as the day before. The only important things to point out were that she had finally gotten the rubric for her foreign language homework, so she could finally work on it, and that the choir would start meeting the following week.

Once she got home, she went straight to her room to do her homework.

It was about seven thirty in the evening, and since she had finished, she settled to petty chores like arranging her books.

Suddenly, quite unexpectedly, her cellphone began to ring. At first, she stared at it as it was and unknown number. Anxious, she quickly jumped to answer it.

"Hello?" she said shyly.

"_I thought you would not answer,"_ Caesar answered in the other side of the line. "_Are you free right now? I will just take a couple of minutes away from your time."_

"Yes I am free."

"_That is good, can you meet me in the park that is four blocks away from your house?"_

"Right now?"

"_Yes,"_ he started. _"Tell Oda-san were are you going and with who." _

"All right" she said as she hanged up.

It felt like her heart was beating really fast because of anticipation. She felt like if she hadn't had a proper conversation with him for ages. So she quickly got her purse with some money and her cellphone and went to her father's office room. She asked for permission telling him where she would go, for how long and with who.

She left so fast that she could not see the small smile that decorated Nobuhide's often stoic face.

* * *

"This is for you," he gave her a paper bag that most likely contained books. "I heard you will be doing Romeo and Juliette for your foreign language assignment, I deem it better for you to own the book" he looked at her. "The other is a personal favorite, I would like you to read it when you have the time."

"Eh? But I can't accept these books!" she said with a worried face.

"Let me spoil you." He chuckled.

"I— Thank…you," she took the bag and hugged it against her chest.

"Very well then, I am glad that you accepted my gift. Now, I'll take you home," he said as he started walking towards her house.

"Only that?" she got surprised as she said those words without thinking.

He stopped his tracks, and turned around to face her. "Where you expecting more my lady?" he laughed softly. "I am afraid to fly to close to the sun with my wax wings if I demand more of your time."

She was trying to find the things to say.

Caesar continued talking, "besides I do remember you were the one who said we should be cautious about our relationship."

"I did not mean we could not meet." she pouted a bit.

"Then allow me to occupy some of your valuable time once in a while, Oda-san." he laughed as he saw her expression, and got closer to her to gently pat her head.

She blushed.

Thus, they resumed their stroll towards her house. As they arrived to their destination, she stood in front of him for a bit before awkwardly entering the front gates of her house.

She decided to settle for waving her hand to bid him goodbye. Caesar waited until she entered her house, and, then, turned back walking down the streets to where they had come from.

* * *

Before sleeping she had checked her gifts.

One, of course, had been the Shakespearean novel_, Romeo and Juliette; t_he other had been _The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha._

She remembered Nobukatsu reading it years before. She also remembered the summary that her brother had given her after he had finished.

It just did not click; however, why he had given that book out of many.

* * *

**And Sassy-san strikes again!**

**This update was a little slower, and shorter, than I had expected. School will start soon and I have this pile of assignments that have yet to be completed ;-;**

**You might find interesting that I had decided to include the celebrated spanish book (which is no wonder 'cause I had to freaking read the two full volumes for a spanish assignment pulling two all-nighters). I found references to Julius Caesar lots of times, and I giggled because I was picturing Sassy-san.**

**By the way, do you guys now the "Endimyon" myth? Not that I am hinting anything... ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please do review.**


End file.
